Homes and businesses are continuing to become interconnected with higher bandwidth interfaces to provide real-time video. Video conferencing, multi-media, DVD, 3-D video systems for the users that are in the home and business premises.
One of the aspects of this higher bandwidth interface is the attempt to eliminate wired interconnect, and replace these interfaces with a wireless interconnect. One possible network is the ad-hoc network. In general, the ad-hoc network can handle the heavy bandwidth needs of the multiple users with the range of the network. The ad-hoc routes signals from client to client and from the internet to client. In addition, servers can be located within the network to provide local and immediate high bandwidth information.
However, as the bandwidth increases, the range of the wireless signal typically decreases. Thus, a way of inserting relays or multiple transceivers are required to maintain a high bandwidth coverage over a large networking range. Furthermore, it is desirable to locate these components near a power source.